


文俊辉到底是什么呢

by deeryaoyao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeryaoyao/pseuds/deeryaoyao
Summary: *现背ooc打折文学 上班摸鱼激情速打一发完结*全圆佑是文俊辉痴汉设定，结尾有扑倒开车*大篇幅无厘头彩虹屁预警文俊辉是豹子、是猫咪，是王子、是公主、是玫瑰、是金丝雀，是星星、是银河、是钻石或其他更珍贵的珍宝，是天使、是恶魔，他可以是世间的一切。全圆佑想。但他首先是我爱的人。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 11





	文俊辉到底是什么呢

[正文]

不知道从什么时候开始，全圆佑的视线开始黏着在文俊辉身上，像着了魔。  
于是他发现文俊辉有很多种样子。

早上刚起床训练的时候，大部分时候是活力满满的样子。  
顶着自然飞舞的发丝，穿着松松垮垮的T恤，素净嫩白的一张脸像带着晨露的百合，眼睛里的光忽闪忽闪，总是大声和弟弟们打闹着，蹦蹦跳跳来到练习室。开始跳舞的时候，松垮的衣角常常飞起来，有时露出精瘦柔韧的腰肢，有时露出覆着薄薄一层肌肉的背。人群中总能找到他踢得比大家都高的又长又直的腿，像总有花不完的力气。  
这个时候的文俊辉是一只奶豹子。姿态放松，毫无杀伤力地张牙舞爪。

还有少部分时候是没睡醒的猫咪。  
通常在熬夜打过游戏以后的第二天，可以在练习室看到一只懒懒的，拖着步伐打着哈欠走过来的俊喵。在练习室迷迷瞪瞪看了一圈之后，准确地找到全圆佑身边特意留给他的空位，挪过来一屁股坐下，向下撅着平时总是上扬的嘴角，半眯着平时总是圆溜溜睁着亮闪闪的大眼睛，一下一下戳着身边人的手臂，含着一贯轻佻的语调说：“好困啊！都怪圆圆拉着我打游戏，等下跳不动又要被hoshi骂啦！”  
全圆佑想说提议玩游戏的是你，昨晚在我说了无数次该睡觉了之后闹着要继续的也是你，但转头看着他红红的眼角，微微鼓起的脸颊和湿漉漉的唇珠，只能一言不发，沉默地看着。  
他怕一开口，就会泄露自己心底的痒。

出现在舞台上的时候，文俊辉是来自玫瑰星球的小王子。  
被簇拥在精美繁复的装饰物中误闯入地球，瞳孔幽深又专注，高贵的，若即若离的。  
舞台上的那具身体分明冒着热气，发力的神情却又让人觉得他的温度是冰冷的。看过来的时候，眼尾浅浅地上扬，令每一个不经意的对视都更加勾魂夺魄。  
全圆佑有时会想，克拉们也会有这样的心情吗？想要把他如珠如宝的眉梢眼角，玫瑰色的唇瓣，仰头时脖颈的曲线，舞动时翩若仙子的修长四肢，连同飞扬的晶莹的汗珠都一起锁入钻石做成的透明柜子里保护起来，让大家都能看到却谁也不能碰到的心情。  
正如此刻的自己。

舞台快结束时的文俊辉又是另一幅样子了。  
被汗水洗过的妆容不再像一层玻璃罩子似的让他美得有距离感了，现在那层朦胧的光都融化进了他的每一个表情里，生动的，鲜活的。固定得一丝不苟的发型变得松散凌乱，表演时锋利的神情也变得柔软，他不再是拒人千里之外的骄矜的王子，而是挂着天底下最纯粹的笑容的天使，他在舞台上东倒西歪，跌跌撞撞地奔跑着，有时来到你身边，眨着眼撩拨你，拉着你和他一起跳动。  
危险，很危险。全圆佑每每在安可时看到这样的文俊辉都在想，太危险了。  
也许台下的一双双眼睛里，就藏着一只饥渴的野兽。会发了疯一样地幻想着用手覆盖住他透亮的眼睛，抚摸过他的每一条脆弱的骨骼，在他毫无瑕疵的初雪一样的肌肤上留下青紫的痕迹，听他用总是发出天真的笑声的嘴唇吐出啜泣，任由眼泪把他高傲的轮廓割裂，再把这样的他囚禁起来，折断他挣扎的羽翅，要他永世不见天日，只做自己牢笼中的金丝雀——用无数罪恶的想法意淫他。  
正如此刻的自己。

在众多繁忙的行程中，全圆佑最着迷的是拍杂志时的文俊辉。  
那时最能完完整整仔仔细细的看到他发着光的，不似地球人类这样平凡的物种可以拥有的美貌。化妆师将他本就精致的轮廓细细雕琢，令他更像大师级的人偶工匠花费整个世纪打磨出的最惊世的作品，眉目之间的弧度经过精确测量，连同唇上若隐若现的两颗痣一起，都是本世纪最伟大的艺术创造。  
镜头前的文俊辉是沉稳安静的，他尽职尽责充当着任人摆布的精致人偶，却又在一举一动间自由挥洒着独属于他的魅力。他当然知道自己有多美，每一个抬眼和低头，都在无言地诉说这种美。  
拍摄的间隙文俊辉的肢体会终于解脱似的放松下来，像只偷懒的猫咪伸伸懒腰，甩甩爪子。如果他看见了你，还会挪过来软软地说“圆圆圆圆，我今天的造型好不好看呀？”  
全圆佑像个接受刁蛮大小姐拷问的木讷保镖，搜肠刮肚也只能吐出一句“你什么造型都好看”这样匮乏的言语。  
但文俊辉并不是刁蛮大小姐，他从不会嫌弃全圆佑无论多无聊的答案，而是吃吃的笑着，回道：“圆圆也怎么样都好看！”  
全圆佑觉得他的心脏一定出了什么毛病，否则怎么会跳得这样快。

全圆佑最怕看到的是在录团体综艺节目时的文俊辉。或者说，他害怕看着录综艺节目的文俊辉时的自己。  
那个平时最闹腾的人会突然安静下来，缩在人群的末尾，明明是最耀眼夺目的脸，却总在这个时候无法做出生动自然的表情，只有生硬地让自己成为一具背景板。  
他变成了一只缺乏安全感的猫咪，只想要拱在窝边贴近最熟悉的气息。倘若镜头对准了他，他就是那只受惊却又强自镇定的兔子，发着颤，故作夸张地大声表演完既定的场景，然后趁所有人发笑的时候缩回到窝里——他的位置上。  
初始全圆佑不能理解连韩语说得没他溜的徐明浩都可以落落大方应对，甚至推波助澜几个经典场面的综艺录制而已，无论舞台、拍摄还是演技都可以完成得完美无缺，甚至连生活中也是有趣至极的文俊辉，怎么就对此难以招架。  
但后来他不再在乎理由，只剩下看到那个，明明可以热烈盛放的玫瑰花用尽全力蜷缩起来变成一个可怜巴巴的花骨朵时，心里暴风骤雨一般的欲望。  
想要强硬地一片一片地剥开他，让所有的镜头都对准他娇嫩的花蕊，看看那片隐藏起来的风景到底有多美。  
全圆佑害怕这样的自己。

回程的时候，全圆佑特地和徐明浩换了个座位，坐到了表演队那辆车里，霸占了文俊辉身边的那个位置。没有人多说什么。  
文俊辉上了车就开始闭着眼休息。全圆佑则盯着白衬衣下隐隐约约现出来的，录节目时因为道具磕碰而留下的那道青紫的位置，用快要穿透衣服的目光反复地摩挲。  
是在侧腰上。全圆佑想。他会疼吗？  
有时全圆佑觉得文俊辉应该是隔着十层床垫也能被一颗豌豆硌出一身青紫的真正的公主。但他的豌豆公主从不喊疼。  
看看身边这张沉睡着的侧脸。他分明是一派纯真不谙世事，娇俏又柔顺的小少爷。却又偏偏有着展翅欲飞的蝴蝶一般的肩胛骨，谁也压不住。一身柔韧的筋骨无论怎么摸爬摔打都保持着最初的样子，不会疼，不会累，也没有眼泪。  
文俊辉无数次激起着全圆佑的保护欲，但从不给他保护自己的机会。最难得的一次也不过是他终于鼓起一腔孤勇地独自去闯荡了中国的行程，却几乎头破血流地回到大家身边时，在演唱会上傻傻地说着身边有成员在表演的时候才安心。  
全圆佑那时真想冲到舞台那边给他一个拥抱。现在也想。也许不止是拥抱。  
全圆佑的目光移到了文俊辉唇上的两颗痣上。像两粒等待舔舐的黑砂糖。

下车的时候，睡眼惺忪的文俊辉差点一头栽倒，全圆佑不失时机地拉过他的手腕，姿势自然地迎接着扑到怀里的人。  
全圆佑的下巴蹭到了他柔软的发顶，文俊辉撅着嘴用他细细的嗓音嘟囔了一句：“哎呀。”  
于是全圆佑的手紧了紧，再没有放开。

一直到把人拉进了自己房间把门关上，全圆佑才恍然惊觉失了分寸，惴惴不安地放开了手转身看着文俊辉。  
文俊辉靠在门板上，即使是被不发一语突兀地拉进房间里，也没有一点惊惶，漂亮的眼睛直直地看着全圆佑，用他一贯的，天真又娇俏的神情。  
“俊尼。”全圆佑喃喃地叹息，他发现房间没有开灯，只有未拉窗帘的大窗户洒进来的透亮的月色，而文俊辉在这夜色中却像是散发着整道银河的光，耀眼得不可思议。他没有回答，或许还没有彻底清醒。  
“俊尼。”全圆佑抬手抚上文俊辉变得粉红的耳朵尖，然后欺身上去，一口含住了眼前那只令他魂牵梦萦的，嫣红的唇瓣。  
也许是因为他还以为自己在梦里，这才没有推开拒绝我。全圆佑心里想着。但当个阴暗卑贱的偷腥的小人也好，只要此刻于我而言是真实的。  
全圆佑用舌尖描摹着他朝思暮想的那两粒黑砂糖，接着探进文俊辉的齿间，攥住里面柔嫩的舌头吮吸着，感觉自己像是一个撬开坚硬的蚌壳急不可耐吸取新鲜蚌肉的饕餮食客。沉醉于那带着潮气和甜腻的味道。  
对了，是录节目时，休息间里准备的葡萄味的棒棒糖。  
“唔……”一直沉默的文俊辉忽然出声，沉浸在偷香窃玉里的全圆佑脑子里的弦骤然绷紧，手却更牢地掐住了文俊辉的腰，抵着他像要把人嵌进门板里，不让他有一丝逃走的缝隙。  
文俊辉却没有说出来什么，只是抬手轻轻揽到全圆佑的肩后，一条腿要伸不伸地，蹭过全圆佑的小腿。  
全圆佑的那根弦于是啪地一下崩断了。

回过神来的时候，全圆佑正看着身下的文俊辉正如被暴雨欺辱肆虐过的玫瑰，处处深红，花汁四溅地躺在他的床榻上。  
他的衬衣已经被卷过头顶，整个人急速地喘息着，胸前被自己舔得一片濡湿，脖颈和腰间遍布着红红的指印，侧腰那道青紫混入其中都不再显得可怖，更让人一层一层冒着热汗的，是他用亮如星辰的眸子，充满眷恋地望着自己。  
是他幻想过无数次的样子。  
他像一位和心爱的骑士偷情的公主，看不到裙下一塌糊涂的景象却依然因此仰着头呻吟着，他轻声道：“圆圆…………”文俊辉精巧的喉结滚动着，牵引着全圆佑的心，“可以……进来吧。”  
全圆佑的指尖早已经是湿软一片，他如同烙铁一样的下身紧紧压着文俊辉的臀瓣，几乎把那雪白的屁股烙印上他的形状。此时听得这句话，他终于将自己顺着手指的牵引送入了那处温热的巢穴。  
那一瞬间他几乎能通过两人连接的部分感受到他俩同步的震颤着的，蓬勃的脉搏心跳。  
他们又开始接吻，在一阵阵或快或慢的节奏里。一旦全圆佑开始急速地进攻某个点，他嘴里衔着的那瓣唇便开始倾泻出一声一声甜腻的猫叫，全圆佑觉得自己几乎要溺死在这叫声里。  
他把文俊辉整个人拉到坐起，大腿恰好卡到自己腰间，文俊辉前面硬起的部分胡乱戳在全圆佑结实的小腹上，随着被顶弄的节奏摇摇摆摆地被蹭到，唤起他更难耐的急喘。  
“操死你好不好？”全圆佑咬紧牙关，在狠狠挺身的动作里，忍不住把这过分的话扔到那个满脸潮红的人耳边。  
文俊辉现在又像是一尊被摆上蒸笼的水嫩的豆腐了，浑身布满亮晶晶的体液，每一次颤动都留下一道水珠滚落的痕迹。  
全圆佑一只手揽着他的背，抚摸着他的脊骨，另一只手伸到那两瓣菡萏上不住地揉捏，更摸到两人交合的地方，他炽热的硬物蛮横地塞在文俊辉泥泞的股间，正合了他在无数个黑暗的夜晚里无法诉诸于口的臆想。  
文俊辉撒娇似地瞪了他一眼，后穴却更诚实地紧紧绞着全圆佑的东西。  
全圆佑便低头含住他的乳珠，舌头和下体用同样的节奏进攻着他甜软的宝贝，待伸手想去抚慰文俊辉戳在腹间的阴茎时，才发现两人之间早已是一片湿滑。自己都没碰到就被操射了，竟然是这么敏感的身体。  
这个样子的文俊辉，真是像极了希腊神话里掌管欲望的阿芙洛狄忒，轻而易举令人神魂颠倒，沉沦与共，深深地坠入爱欲的沼泽。  
又或者是魔女美杜莎，他不过一个眼神，便能叫自己献出生命，永世成为他的奴仆。  
文俊辉到底是什么呢？  
射出来的时候，全圆佑盯着文俊辉被他啃得不成样子的嘴唇失神。  
文俊辉是豹子、是猫咪，是王子、是公主、是玫瑰、是金丝雀，是星星、是银河、是钻石或其他更珍贵的珍宝，是天使、是恶魔，他可以是世间的一切。全圆佑想。  
但他首先是我爱的人。


End file.
